The Forgotten
by Z0E
Summary: Excerpt: He kissed me, I froze. Who was he..? My fiancé…? Why don't I remember him? R&R please, otherwise no update! *Wink wink*
1. Chapter 1 Lost

**Chapter-1 Lost.**

**Hey everyone! I hope you all like this. Do review! =D**

I woke up groggily. I tried to open my eyes but the sudden overflow of light blinded me. Instead of watching my surroundings carefully, I listened to them and felt them.

It felt like I was sitting in one of the most comfortably large chairs. It seemed like I was in the middle of a… forest?

I could hear bird chirping and many other animals I couldn't quite put my finger on. Leave rustled in sync with the wind. Crickets seemed to cricket with overflowed joy. I could hear eagles flying above me. I could also distantly hear a flow of water. It seemed like a perfect paradise. But was it?

I let my eyes adjust to the light. I opened them slowly. They hurt like hell. My vision was blurry for a while but it soon adjusted.

What the hell? I was inside a plane? Did it crash? What happened here?

I looked around. It seems like I was the only one who was in here. Did I fly this? Did I know how to? Certainly not! Cuz it seemed crashed. Duh.

How did I get here?

I looked around only to find out that my plane was no other than stuck in a tree. How ironic.

I had to try and get out.

It seemed unsteady as each step I took, the plane moved underneath.

I opened the door after a lot of banging till I found how I could have easily opened it with that handle kind of thing. What was up with my brain?

Soon I was shocked to see the height.

Suddenly I felt sick.

I was scared. Scared of heights.

But I had to get down. This place sure looked like paradise from top here. But looks can be deceiving.

I was on the top of a huge tree. I couldn't jump down without breaking something.

So I slowly hopped from one branch to another. I had been out cold earlier probably because of the crash as it seemed like mid day. Also the fact that my entire body was stiff and hurt.

Finally I made it to the last branch I could reach. Still a lot of distance was left but now I had no choice but to jump.

I jumped.

The ground flew towards me and I fell on it with a loud thump. A moan of pain escaped my lips. It echoed.

I panted for a few minutes trying to slow my heart beat.

If my body ached earlier than it hurt more than that now, which I would've thought impossible.

I whimpered in pain as I tried to get up. I forced my arms to support my weight. It also seemed impossible at the moment but I achieved it.

Slowly I got up and made it to a tree to support my back against its bark.

Man was I in a bad condition.

The excruciating pain was just too much to bear! So the last resort I had was; cry my bloody eyes out. I ran a hand through my hair but it seemed like blood was clotted in it. I wonder how many other wounds I had. Or how longer would it take for me to die in my own paradise.

I heard rustling of leaves and next thing I know a gorgeous looking man is standing in front of me. He got here so fast, how's that even possible? His voice seemed frantic and pained. "Oh my God!" he said bending down and getting a hold of my face, very gently yet urgently.

"Oh my God! My baby!" he added while putting my hair behind my face. "Are you okay?" he kissed me on my lips. It was short but passionate. I froze. "What happened?" Another peck on the lips "Don't worry baby, everything will be okay." Another peck."You scared the living hell out of me!" another peck.

With all the power I had in me I shoved him as hard as I could. It didn't even seem to budge him from his position till I grew too uncomfortable not to say anything. I interrupted him screaming.

"Why did you-"

"Get off of me!"

He suddenly got up in one swift movement looking bewildered. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry-" he held his hands above his head as if surrendering.

"Who are you?"

**Review! Otherwise no update! =D**


	2. Chapter 2 Drifting

**I'm tired. I'm sleepy. My head hurts. I have a lot of exams to practice for. I can't write anymore! I don't want you all to get mad at me for not updating soon. Please try to understand.**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**I hope you like it! This is all I can do right now.**

**AND I WILL PM MY REVIEWERS INSTEAD CUZ ITS GONNA SAVE TIME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Drifting.**

He sounded shocked. "What do you mean who am I?"

"You heard me! Who the hell are you?"

"…"

"_WHO ARE YOU?" _I screamed. It echoed.

"I-I-Y-You don't remember me?" he looked so.. Poignant. It almost pained just to look at his amazing features like that.

I got up. Panicking. I was lost with a strange man I had no memory of.

I used the tree for support.

"No! I don't! Stay away from me!" I said as I tried to step around him but I tripped. I should have known better. I was no where near ready to start walking. I was too weak.

Once again I would come in contact with the ground but to my surprise someone hard and strong stopped that fall from happening. For a minute I was thankful but as soon as I remembered that I was next to a person I hardly knew and he had kissed me a million times, I flinched back.

Bad move.

I started falling, again. Till he caught me. Again. I'd roll my eyes if I was in any other situation.

I screamed, thrashed and cursed. But he didn't let go.

Except he held me tighter "Lizz! It's alright! Its okay! Calm down! I'm here! Baby relax! You're going to hurt yourself"

I soon gave up and sobbed. I had no energy left.

He just held me there.

Before I knew it I was enveloped with darkness.

I drifted in and out of conscience.

I remember the feeling as if I was flying through a mushy and blurry green thing.

Then I remember I was in a large room in a very comfortable bed.

Last thing I remembered was the same voice saying "It'll all be over soon. You will be fine! Rest now" I, for some unknown reason I trusted that voice and feel into a deep slumber not caring about where I was. Or who I was.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

What was that annoying sound?

I lay in a very comfortable bed. Memories came back of what had happened. I wanted to open my eyes and scream but I just couldn't.

Someone lightly squeezed my hand as the door opened.

"How is she?" someone with a velvety voice said.

"I don't know.." replied a rather hoarse yet smooth voice.

"I.. I'm sorry"

Sorry about what?

"Don't be.."

"I think you should… go and.. feed now.."

"Don't tell me what to do! Just leave! Leave us alone!"

Were they talking like this just to annoy me?

"Umm, Your father want to see you.."

"…"

"What should I tell him?"

Another bang on the door interrupted this tense yet peaceful moment.

Someone rushed inside and even with my eyes closed I could feel everyone stiffen, especially the one holding my hand with the unknown persons presence.

He howled _"SHE TRIED TO ESCAPE! SHE BLOODY TRIED TO RUN AWAY ON THE DAY OF HER WEDDING!"_

Wedding? What wedding?

"Stop screaming! You'll wake her up!" the guy holding my hand said in a harsh and deadly tone.

"You know what will happen now! You know the consequences! She WILL BE punished! You know it! She knew it! That Bitch-" he whispered back.

The hand holding my hand suddenly disappeared and I heard a bang.

"Leave right now!"

I opened my eyes slightly with all the effort I could put in.

"Fine I will. But you know what I'm saying is right!"

I gasped at the sight I saw.

The guy who had found me in the forest was held back by five people and another man with black hair and green eyes had blood smeared all over his face.

But that didn't hold my attention for long.

FANGS.

They did.

At my gasp the black haired guy rushed to me saying "You're up!" with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. His fangs no longer in place.

He put his hand on my forehead and said "how do you feel now?"

I simply stared at his gorgeous silver eyes "you'll be all better now"

He leaned down and hesitantly kissed me. It was a short yet urgent peck on the lips. I froze. Who was he..? My fiancé…? Why don't I remember him?

He stumbled on what to say.

"I missed-.. I- I'm glad-.. Y-You scared me." he finally settled on…

I pushed him back "Stay away from me!"

"I- What are you saying? You- I- I can't!"

"I love you!" he whispered in the end, it was hard to catch it all.

"Who are you?" I screamed scared out of my wits!

I heard a chuckle from the guy who had blood all over his face.

I turned my head to see the bastard who was enjoying this while I was freaking out. I saw the guy stiffen as apparently my fiancé gave him a deadly glare.

"I'm.. Alex, you're fiancé."

Thinking about it and hearing it getting confirmed were two different things.

**I know it's not as good as I wanted it to be. It'll be better after my exam stress has reduced and my sleepy-ness. Hehe**

**I'm sleepy. **

**But still REVIEW! **

**Otherwise no update! =D**


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback

**I'm back! *evil grins* =D**

**missed me?**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**Okay. I have some ****BAD NEWS-**** the thing is that I'm thinking about completing one story- my first- The betrothed. Because writing soo many stories at the same time is so damn hard. So I'm thinking that you all will understand and make it easier for me. But if u guys don't want to do that just review and let me know! I might just end up posting more chapters but be warned they might take a long time as I also have two internships to juggle at the same time. =]**

**Do REVIEW and let me know! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Flashback**

"W-w-what?" I stammered.

Really?

"I-I don't get it! I-I- you're a vampire! I was here to kill the vampire prince!"

He nodded and whispered "You came to kill me but you couldn't. I pardoned you and kept you with me. Since then I never let anything happen to you. You sure were a hand full." He laughed "all the time getting into trouble and messing with the wrong people and then I had to suffer the consequences. We sure had a rough start but we fell in love" his voice softened and the black hair green eyes guy scoffed. "Then I proposed and we were so happy, we were getting married the day you…" he looked down. Pain his most dominant feature.

I almost believed him, the way he spoke.

But vampires were deceptive. I had learned that fact by heart.

"You're lying!"

"Why would I?"

"I-I don't k-know!" I sobbed. "I don't remember anything" I cried.

"You hit your head real hard baby! Relax, it'll come to you soon" I looked up into his intense and sincere silver eyes that almost seemed black.

"What if it doesn't?" I sobbed harder. He painted such a beautiful picture and if it was true then I wanted it. If it was true then I wanted us.

"Then we'll make new memories."

I kept sobbing.

How is this possible?

There was silence for a few seconds and then Alex's head snapped to the right and then back to me. He said "you need rest. Sleep. I have to go take care of business"

I nodded and closed my eyes. They hurt and I was extremely exhausted.

Could this really be the truth?

*_I have to kill him. _

_I have to kill him no matter what! _

_Vampires aren't supposed to exist. _

_The only thing they know how to do is kill, kill and more kill. Why should they rule humans? _

_I sneaked inside the huge castle. _

_I was going to kill him! I was going to kill the vampire prince, the next heir. _

_I was sick and tired of obeying these bloodsuckers. _

_I peeked inside one of the ballrooms where a lavish ball was taking place. _

_The prince was nowhere in sight. _

_I kept walking till a beautiful garden came in view. And more beautiful than the view itself, was a breathtaking man standing there. All alone, staring at the full moon. The vampire prince. That's what I had heard about him, that he was one of the most handsome men anyone had ever seen. And I didn't let that come in my way! I launched myself at him with the stake out._*

I was awoken by a crash. Like something broke? Like wood?

I opened my eyes and got up slowly.

What was I wearing?

A white dress that flowed brilliantly till my ankles. Made me look like a fairy or a white princess with messy hair.

That was a weird dream and I didn't get much time to think about it cause by the time I got up the huge mahogany brown doors to this bedroom opened.

"I'm here to take you to the torture cell." A female servant in a black and white dress-like uniform coming till her ankle said while bowing a bit.

"T-Torture cell? What for?"

"I don't know.. How are you feeling now?"

I nodded saying "I'm fine!" and walked towards her while she looked at me.

"You honestly don't remember me?"

"I don't." I whispered.

"Well let me re-introduce myself. I'm Mary and we were really good friends but since you don't remember me it doesn't have to be the same."

She seemed like a nice person. Un-biased. She really could help me.

I nodded and said "I already like you." Then I stopped walking and turned to her. I held her hand and said "Please help me remember the truth" tears brimmed my eyes.

"I'll try"

I turned and we stated walking again.

Soon we were there.

It was a huge hall-type room filled with people.

Alex saw me and rushed to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked panicking.

"Your father asked me to bring her here" said Mary.

It's safe to say I'm confused.

Alex leaned in and whispered in my ear. "No matter what, do not look up!"

And he left.

Then another person came into view with a very sadistic and evil smile playing on his lips.

"I, General Harold, hereby declare Elizabeth's punishment- 70 silver lashes covered with salt, due to a failed escape mission. The punishment, as always, is taken over by The Ares."

What the hell's going on?

Then Alex came into view.

Wait.

He's Ares?

He lied about his name?

I wonder if he lied about the rest of the things as well.

Alex took his shirt off. God he was so hot!

What am I thinking?

Urgh.

He went over to one of the stands and his wrists were chained to a wooden stand with steel.

Why was he getting punished?

Man I felt guilty!

Why had I tried to run away on my wedding day? Even knowing the consequences? Why?

The torture began and Alex bore 70 lashes. But he didn't even once scream, he groaned in pain but when his eyes met mine he always smiled and bore the rest soundlessly.

I couldn't look anymore.

I looked down tears falling continuously.

Suddenly someone grabbed my hair and pulled it up forcing me to look at Alex.

I cried even harder as I saw his pained face and bleeding body.

He was in pain.

And it pained even to look at it knowing that it's my fault.

The one pulling my face up whispered in my ear "Look, look at what you did to my son! He's gone blind! He can't see what a witch you are! How could you do this to him? You evil human! Look at him! Look at his pain! We curse you to make us watch him like this! I hope your enjoying!"

Before I could see the face of the guy he pushed me and I fell to the floor.

I kept crying and I looked up to see Alex's father.

He had black hair just like Alex and black eyes. Making him look even scarier.

Finally when the punishment was over, Alex was carried by two people and was totally bloodshot.

Blood was dripping down his face and every body part you could name off.

His mouth was slightly ajar and I could see his fangs.

He was breathing ruggedly and heavily.

His eyes were closed.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

Those two people carrying him took him to the bedroom I was in earlier.

They put him in a chair while I rushed to him saying "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

He nodded, eyes still closed

"I'm so sorry!" I knew this was my fault! Tears kept falling.

"Stop crying" he said hoarsely while he whipped a few from my face gently but more followed. "It's more painful to watch you cry than endure this physical pain"

I hugged him as hard as I could and he groaned in pain then chuckled hugging back.

"I love to hold you love but I'm ruining your pretty dress"

"Forget the dress." I mumbled against his chest, crying silently.

Once again the doors opened.

A beautiful girl entered gracefully with an angry scowl on her face. She was probably the prettiest woman I had ever laid eyes on.

"Get off" she ordered.

I obeyed.

I got off Alex but he didn't let me. Instead he held my hand. "No!" he mumbled sleepily.

After a bit of protesting- like a five year old, he let go of my hand.

The lady did something with her hands and put them face forward while reciting something.

Soon all Alex's wounds were healed.

He got up and the girl slapped him.

Then she turned to me.

"Stop acting like you don't know what's going on! I will never forgive you for what you did. Stop pretending like you've forgotten everything"

Too stunned to say anything I remained silent while she turned to Alex.

"And you! You little brat! How dare you! She should have endured that punishment! She deserved it. She bloody left you on that aisle on your wedding! How can you still forgive her?"

Alex was going to say something but she interrupted and said "And Alexander do _not_ say that you love her that's why! That's no excuse!"

Alexander? How many names does he have?

And she turned to me again "I never expected you to run out on us like this! You disgust me now." with that she turned and left.

How many people had I hurt when I had run away?

Why had I run away?

Why?

**I know it's not as good as I wanted it to be. It'll be better. But at least its long! =D**

**But still REVIEW and let me know what you think! I want a lot of reviews! =D **

**Otherwise no update! =D**


	4. Chapter 4 Truth or False?

**Firstly I'm sorry for updating this after a very long time I've been extremely busy!**

**Secondly I am truly depressed at the moment. My friend since like forever just asked me out and he knows I'm not the type of person who would go out with anyone. So I tried to give him a diplomatic answer and he just wouldn't give up. He made a whole scene and asked my parent to let him get married to me! Can u freaking believe this? When I tried talking some sense into him, next thing I know, his sisters calling me in the middle of the night saying that he fucking tried to kill himself! What the hell am I going to do now? Most of you know me, I'm just like an open book and frankly, I know I get over frank with people! =( From this experience, now I know, that no guy can befriend you and stay like that =( cuz no matter how many guys I know they always end up asking me out! Something's totally wrong with me I guess =(**

**So please bear with me if you find something wrong in this chapter and if the wait wasn't worth it =)**

**Anyways thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Truth or false?**

"Who was she?" I mumbled looking down still crying.

"My sister.. Emily. She used to be pretty close to you."

I nodded not wanting to talk anymore.

Alex came to me and held my face gently between his hands.

"Don't worry, don't take whatever she said seriously, she's just a bit angry"

I took my face out of his grasp and whispered "Leave me alone"

He slowly backed away and I didn't take my eyes off the ground.

Have you ever noticed you only behave childishly or meanly when it's someone who cares for you or loves you dearly to take offense of the harsh words?

I have, for I didn't have the guts to say it on.. Emily's face as I had been scared and unable to recognize her.

Even though I didn't know Alex he was always there for me, beside me, holding me, no matter what I said or did.

If I had been in his place, I would never forgive the Man who left me on the aisle.

I heard a click of the door and I knew he was gone.

I went over to the bathroom.

It was a white tiled huge bathroom. I went over to the mirror on top of the sink.

I saw myself.

I had green eyes with long thick eyelashes.

Dark brownish red hair that were- right now, a bit wavy. They were long and went down till my waist.

I sure was pretty.

I wore a v neck white dress that hugged my upper body perfectly. All that was missing was a pearl necklace.

Both my face and dress were smeared with Alex's blood.

How ironic.

I touched my face that had blood on it.

_*He was so fast. He grabbed me from my waist, his other hands holding my hands behind my back. The stake fell out of my grip. My back was a bit arched and I was pressed against him. He held me gently yet in an iron grip. _

_He whispered in my ear "Who are you?"_

_I remained quiet._

"_What do you want?"_

_I remained quiet._

"_Why do you want to kill me? What have I ever done to you?" he said in a seductive tone._

"_I know what you're doing and it's not going to work" I said venomously._

"_Really?" he leaned in "And what exactly am I trying to do?" making me shiver._

"_Let me go!"_

"_I will, once you tell me why you wanted to kill me on a beautiful night like tonight?"_

"_I'm sick of you bloodsuckers ruling us and killing innocent people and claiming it as justice" I said venomously. "If I kill you once and for all, there will be no more!"_

"_Well I have to say I'm a bit wounded" he made a face of mock hurt. Then he said "You honestly didn't think you would be able to kill me did you?"_

_I stayed quiet._

_He sighed "killing Hade's isn't easy. I salute you for your courage to even try."_

_After a while he said "I like you! I might just end up keeping you!"_

_I hissed_

"_Relax! I'm not going to eat you!" he laughed. "Look at what you're wearing" he said after a while._

_I looked down. _

"_What's wrong with black jeans and a black hoddie"_

"_Nothing, but you can't go in looking like this?"_

"_What makes you think I'm gonna go inside with you"_

"_Because you _are_ going to go."_

"_That's what you think"_

"_Exactly, now lets get you a decent outfit"_

_He dragged me with my arm behind him.*_

I gasped.

What was happening?

Hades? But that was Alex!

Were these visions my scattered memories?

After a few seconds in my frozen form I went towards the shower.

My head hurt.

This was the second vision I had in a day.

I got in the shower. It was a glass shower.

Very spacious.

I took a warm bath which really relaxed my muscles.

After what seemed like an hour or so I got out.

I wrapped the towel around me.

I didn't think about the fact that I hadn't gotten myself another outfit.

I frowned. I peeked out of the door.

No one.

I walked towards the closet and-

It was a walk in closet.

It had a lot of cloths in it.

Probably both mine and Alex's.

Half were dresses, varying from formal to semi formal to casual.

Half were jeans, shirts and T-shirts. Same variations.

My eyes found the same black jeans and black hoddie from my vision.

They were true?

I don't know.

What if I'm just hallucinating?

But then what explains this outfit.

I wore it.

I walked out into the bedroom.

I opened the huge door curious to see where I was.

A huge deep red corridor was revealed.

I walked through it.

It was beautiful.

A lot of intricate designs.

Then another passageway came into view.

I took it.

It contained portraits of beautiful people- I mean vampires.

They all seemed like they were looking at me.

A shiver ran through my spine.

Suddenly I saw Alex was standing in the end of the hallway.

I froze

_*"Let go of me"_

_He kept dragging me._

_I entered a red passageway. _

_It had portraits of vampires._

_They all were stunningly deadly._

_These portraits seemed pretty old but I bet all of them are alive, still lurking around here and there._

_Finally a huge mahogany door opened revealing a beautifully neat bedroom._

_He dragged me inside._

_Locked the door so that I couldn't escape. Like that will help me stop._

_He disappeared and reappeared after a few seconds._

"_Here" he handed me a white dress with a deep v neck not to my liking._

_A beautiful dress in short, that would approximately fall till the floor. He also handed me a pair of white stilettos._

"_I'm not wearing that outfit!" _

"_Yes you are!"_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Yes. You are!"_

_I narrowed my eyes. "Make me!"_

_He walked to me and pushed me on the bed._

_I fell._

_What the hell?_

_I was so shocked._

"_You asked for it" he winked._

_He pinned me to the bed and got on top of me._

"_Get off of me!"_

"_Not till you wear this." He stated._

_I huffed._

"_Fine! Just get off of me!"_

"_That's more like it!"_

_He grinned and got off and I went to the bathroom. _

_I changed. _

_I looked in the mirror. _

_All this dress missed was a pearl necklace._

_I looked pretty._

_I picked up my stiletto and kicked the mirror. _

_It broke._

_And so did the locked bathroom door as Alex rushed in._

"_Why did you do that?" he asked a bit angry._

_Making a vampire angry- especially Alex, is usually on the bottom of everyone's list._

_Except mine._

_I had read about Alex that no one angers him cause he's very short tempered as well as strong and scary._

_I bent down and picked up a broken mirror as Alex turned and huffed intangible words and cursed while running a hand through his hair._

_I got up as Alex turned again and held out a pearl necklace. "Here" _

_That's when I plunged the broken mirror in his chest with undeniable speed._

_He dropped the necklace and growled._

_He half fell on me._

_Blood seeping from my hands wound and Alex's blood smeared all over my dress and face.*_

I looked down at my hands, palm up.

It didn't have anything on it.

I looked up to see a pair of silver eyes staring at me intently.

I looked at his perfect mouth. His perfect lips.

It was moving softly in sync.

He was saying something but I couldn't hear him. All I could hear was a ringing sound.

My eyes rolled up and I fell.

Two strong and hard arms caught me.

Destination- Darkness.

**I hope you all aren't getting bored with the flashbacks..? =D **

**Long chapter! YAY! =D**

**REVIEW and let me know what you think! **

**Otherwise no update! =D**

**And I know you all are awesome reviewers! =D**


	5. Chapter 5 You Spin my head

**Hey! **

**Finally my dad's back! =D**

**I'm glad I had saved a bit in my USB. Till my laptop recovers.. This will have to do! =D**

**Anyways thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**You spin my head.**

_*after a second he got up. While I remained on the floor._

_He recovered so damn fast!_

_How's that possible?_

"_You're going to pay for this!"_

_It's safe to say, by the expression on Alex's face that I was damn scared._

_He picked me up and slapped me hard against my face._

_Damn it hurt._

_I stood there rigidly._

"_Apologies!"_

"_Over my dead body" I smiled. "It's better to rather die than live like a slave and obey a bloodsucker"_

_His anger wavered and he slowly backed away. _

"_Then that's your punishment" he stated "live like a slave and obey a bloodsucker" _

_He quoted my words._

_He got me another white dress identical to the one I was wearing._

_Where do they get these?_

_I took it, frowned and said "There's no door and I'm not changing infront of you"_

"_I'm not even interested"_

"_Why? Are you gay?"_

"_No!" he looked amused and cute. With his eyes wide in fake horror and a smile threatening to form on his lips. Ignoring this recent thought I continued._

"_Then why are you single? Turn around and don't look!"_

_He did as I said reluctantly. "Don't tell me what to do and that's none of your business! But what makes you think I'm single?"_

"_I did my homework" I replied._

"_Very well"_

"_Oh wait. I'm wrong! You're not single. You're almost engaged!"_

"_No I'm not" he turned his voice hardened._

_I screamed and hugged the dress I had just taken off "I said not to look! You jerk!"_

_Suddenly I was pinned against the wall._

_My dress fell._

_This is so damn embarrassing._

_My face burned red._

_My body was pressed hard against him and I was in my undergarments._

"_Call me jerk one more time" he said in a deadly voice._

_I leaned in closer and said "jerk"_

_He looked shocked that I had stood up to him._

_Then he smiled and slowly backed up._

"_Get dressed" he said hoarsely._

_I did as he turned around._

_What was the use now? Jerk. _

_After a while I got dressed and Alex turned and opened my pony while I looked down, still embarrassed by the earlier encounter._

"_I look like a well trained pet" I said frowning._

"_Good girl" he added while patting my head to make me feel worse._

"_Jerk." I mumbled as he chuckled._

_He led me to a ball room.*_

I woke up again.

I wanted this to stop!

It hurt my head real bad.

Jerk. That's what I called him?

As I slowly opened my eyes Alex squeezed my hand lightly.

"Hey! What happened?"

I didn't want to tell him about my visions.

"My head hurts" I mumbled.

He rushed and got me a pill and a glass of water.

"Have this." He handed it to me.

I think I should tell him.

"Alex… I've been… having visions.."

"What visions?"

"It's like my memories coming back to me"

"That's a good thing baby!" he lightly kissed my forehead and took a seat on the bed next to me. He sat right beside me.

"Alex…?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"What's your real name?"

He remained quiet.

"Is it Alexander? Hades? Ares? Or Alex?"

Silence.

"Why did you lie to me?"

Silence.

"Jerk."

He smiled at that and kissed all my hands knuckled.

"You can call me whatever you like, anything, except Alexander, Ares and Hades"

"That leaves me with Alex and jerk. I like jerk better!" I smiled, so did Alex.

"The name issue is a bit sensitive." He replied seductively.

He brought his face near mine and was about to kiss me.

I froze.

So did he.

He pulled back and sighed. "I understand"

"Thanks" I whispered.

"So.. Tell me about your visions"

I summed up what I saw and told it to him.

He chuckled here and there.

"I remember it so clearly. It seemed like yesterday. By the way, love what you're wearing-"

I looked down and cut him off "the first thing you saw me in"

We both smiled.

"Are your visions what made you faint earlier?"

I nodded.. "They make my head hurt, I wish it could go away.." I looked down.

Alex pulled my chin up and made me look in his eyes. They were cold and hard "I want to know why you left me on the day we were supposed to get married. I want to know what made you leave on the plan arranged for our honeymoon. I want to know why this happened after all I did for you, after all we've been through together. After I told you the one thing I was always scared of and never accepted it for anyone but you- that I loved you- and you only-"

His voice was so pained that I cut him off and said "I'll try my best to remember as much as I can. I think you should take me to places where we have a lot of memories. That's how the previous ones came. When it related to one of the old memories."

He nodded and grabbed my hand.

I grabbed a pain med.

"Take me to the ball room you took me to one the first day"

He nodded and led the way.

When the doors opened I went blank again into a feeling I was accustomed to now.

_*we entered a beautiful-words-cant-describe ball room._

_We were swarmed by vampires. _

_I held onto Alex's arm as tight as I could, trying to stay away from the others._

_Every female vampire literally threw themselves at him and I couldn't help but make a disgusted face at them._

_After a while when everyone settled down a man in a uniform came to Alex. _

_All this time I scrutinized every move he made. _

_I figured out that he spoke seldom, he never smiled, he seemed bored all the time, he usually had a blank face and he never took anyone's shit._

_But I was wrong about the last part. _

"_Where were you?" Alex tighten his fist and since I held his arm, I thought I would crush._

"_That's none of your business" Alex replied through clenched teeth_

"_Don't you dare speak with me in that manner!"_

"_Give the boy some rest General Harold" said another man from behind._

"_Your highness I must say you've spoiled this young man very much!"_

"_Well, he is my only son after all."_

"_What's a filthy human doing on your arm?" General Harold said._

_I already hated that over-arrogant-son-of-a-bitch!_

_I stared at him with pure hatred._

"_Stop. Trying. To. Control. Me." Alex said in a very threatening manner._

_Did I just see darkness surrounding him? Even his eyes dilated._

"_Relax" General said. "Don't create a scene here infront of everyone and make a fool of yourself."_

_After this nothing happened and the General was out of sight._

_So there was one person who could give him shit and get away with it. Ofcourse excluding me. I smiled._

_People danced and twirled elegantly._

"_Dance with me" Alex Commanded in a very boring tone rather than asking._

_As if he had to dance with me rather than wanting too._

"_No!"_

"_I'm not giving you a choice"_

"_That's why I said no"_

"_Would you rather dance if I asked?"_

"_Maybe" I said mysteriously._

"_Well, Miss Elizabeth, would you kindly do the honor of granting me a chance to dance with you?"_

_I was stunned. _

_All blood drained from my face._

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_Dance with me and I'll tell you"_

_I nodded and started dancing with him._

"_Elizabeth, daughter of Sara and James, who were murdered by a clan of vampires called Faro you're here to take revenge for their death. Oh and did I forget to mention you have a sister? A younger one? Called Stephanie that's why you're doing this-"_

_He knew everything about me._

"_How do you know this" I whispered unable to find my voice._

"_You can't hide anything from a vampire now can you? Especially the prince?"_

_He leaned in closer to me._

_He paused when he reached the nape of my neck._

_I could feel his tickling breath on me._

_His voice darkened and he said "I'm not ever letting you go back to her, you're mine now"_

_That angered me I pulled back and with all the might I had._

_I slapped him._

_He seemed shocked for a minute._

_The entire hall silenced._

_Then he growled._

_The darkness I saw earlier came back to him and formed a shield around him._

_Suddenly he calmed down._

_He seemed confused for a while._

_Then he mouthed a "Oh my God.."_

_I was as bit confused as him._

_What's wrong with him? Is he mentally retarded? Jerk._

_He turned around and walked away leaving me standing in the middle of the ballroom._

_I walked away from the dance floor._

_Cling. Cling. Cling._

_A metal spoon against a Champaign glass._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make" said the King._

"_This party is not only for our business venture with General Harold but also to announce my Son, Alexander also known as Hades and Ares, engagement."_

_There was a roar of claps and 'finally!' and Congrats._

_I was shocked._

"_And- please join me here son" Alex looked stunned for a few seconds but a scowl persisted._

"_And- Claire please join me here."_

_They both were there._

_She was breathtakingly blond and beautiful._

_Soon they exchanged rings as another round of claps followed._

_After what seemed like forever the party finished and everyone left._

_Alex was fuming, "How could you do this Father? Why didn't you ask me what I wanted?" he roared._

"_This is for the betterment of everyone Alexander, trust me on this. I 'm sick of seeing you like this!"_

_Alex put up his hands in frustration "After all I did! After all I did for you and General this is what I get? To be forced to marry his daughter! Do I have no say in my own marriage? How could you do this to me father?" his voice became pained "After all I did? After all those experiments you and that _Harold_ did on me? This is what I get?"_

_Experiments? _

_What experiments?_

_With that said Alex grabbed my already bruised right arm and led me back to the same bedroom earlier.*_

I grabbed Alex and made him follow my vision.

He did as I beckoned.

_*As we entered, the same lady from before- Claire, lay on the bed elegantly in nothing but her undergarments. _

"_What are you doing here?" Alex said through clenched teeth as I looked away from an almost nude Claire._

"_What do you think honey? I'm here to make love to my fiancée.." she purred. _

_Before I knew it Claire was infront of Alex with a seductive smile on her face._

_Alex was too shocked to reply but soon recovered and said "it's best if you leave now"_

"_Now that, is not going to happen" she said evilly._

_She tried taking his coat off and before she could even touch it he slapped her hand away. _

"_I said leave now!"_

"_Why?" she narrowed her eyes at me as if just noticing me. "Who's she?"_

"_None of your business. I'll say it one last time. Leave." A dark shadow once again appeared around Alex._

_Claire suddenly backed away._

_I wonder why everyone's scared by this Alex surrounded by darkness._

_She swiftly left the room._

_Alex handed me one of his black sleeveless shirts which looked good on me but I drowned in it._

_He also gave me black shorts that didn't quite fit me but he promised he'll get me new cloths tomorrow._

_When I got out he had already changed and was lying on the bed. _

_He looked at me and his eyes nearly popped out._

_He rushed to me and grabbed my right arm "Shit! What the hell happened here? This is such a nasty bruise"_

_I pulled my arm out of his grasp and said harshly "You did it when that over-arrogant-son-of-a-bitch pissed you off and before dragging me away from the ballroom."_

"_I didn't mean to." He looked so ashamed._

"_I know"_

"_Why didn't you say something?"_

_I remained silent. I didn't know what to say. Why hadn't I?_

"_Where am I sleeping?" I asked trying to change the topic._

"_Here with me" he motioned to the huge bed._

"_No way in hell am I sleeping with you!"_

"_I don't want to make love to you love, if that was the case I would've taken up Claire's offer-" Alex said taking it in a joking direction._

"_EWWWW" I said embarrassed._

_He laughed._

_It was good to hear his laughter for a change._

_I automatically smiled._

_It was like warm sunshine._

_He put an arm around my shoulder and purred in my ear "you're going to pay for turning me on" _

_I knew he was joking "Shut up jerk!" and pushed him away as he laughed again._

"_You're so cute when you're embarrassed, I think I'm going to keep doing it"_

"_Jerk"_

_He pushed me on the bed and I nearly screamed._

_Now that was sudden._

_Then he crawled up like a predator._

_My heart fluttered._

_He plopped onto his side of the bed and laughed so hard as if he'd never laughed in ages._

_As if reading my mind he sighed and said "It feels good to laugh for a change"_

"_You sick perv." I stated as I made my way up the bed to my side "Stay on your side and don't come near me!"_

_Soon I slept like a baby._

_I woke up cold._

_Why was this bed so hard?_

_I moved a little and forced my head up._

_I opened my eyes and gasped._

"_I thought you'd never get up. What happened to 'stay on your side'? Huh?" His voice darkened "Get off!"_

_I suddenly got off of him and shocked by his sudden mood swing._

_As if reading my mind again, he said "just remembered something, don't get mad at me k?"_

"_Okay. Just wondering you don't read minds do you?" I yawned._

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Just asking" I yawned again._

"_Why don't I tell you tomorrow and you sleep right now?"_

"_k"_

_I slept again. _

**I hope you all aren't getting bored with the flashbacks because I'm planning to tell her past and present at the same time, I hope it isn't confusing..? =D **

**Longest chapter I have ever written! YAY! I told you the wait will be worth it! =D**

**REVIEW my awesome reviewers! And let me know what you think! **

**Otherwise no update and till I get my lappy recovered! =D**


	6. Chapter 6 Are you okay?

***YAWNS* I know it's not as good as I wanted it to be. I'm sleepy. So please read and review. And since it's been a while I updated I hope it was worth the wait. I've just been focusing on "the betrothed". Well now, without further ado.**

**Pheobep3- that's the secret everyone wants to know but wont find out till the end cuz her life will go on with her flashback and one of the flashbacks will reveal why she left. I've got a lot in store for you guys. =)**

**Clarrisse- thanks for praising my work, I hope u like this too. This chapter is dedicated to you! =)**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Are you okay?**

_When I woke up next I was alone._

_Sleepily I got out of bed. I rubbed my eyes and made my way to the bathroom._

_I opened my door and closed it immediately._

_I screamed "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Shit"_

_I closed my eyes._

_He sure looked hot in a towel._

_He came out, still in a towel, laughing._

_I glared at him. _

"_It's not funny!"_

_I walked pass him to the bathroom and locked the door._

"_Didn't you break the door last night?" I said it loud enough for him to hear it on the other side._

"_Yeah, I got it fixed." I could hear him saying it with a smile on his face. "And you slept through it like a baby."_

_I rolled my eyes._

_I ran my hands under the water and as soon as it touched my hand, I hissed in pain._

_Once again, Alex had broken his door._

_I rolled my eyes "you didn't have to do that!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing! Except the fact that whenever I go to the bathroom alone, you always end up smashing the door and coming in!"_

_He gently grabbed my hand and said "look what you've done! You shouldn't have done that! You've hurt yourself with that mirror rather than me"_

"_I just didn't get the right spot, otherwise you would've been dead!" I said venomously._

"_The heart?" he laughed like a mad man. Then suddenly he turned serious and said "if I was that lucky, I would've died by now"_

_I looked at him shocked._

"_What? Can't a man not like his life? Do you know how hard it is to be me!" he sighed in the end._

"_Nothing, I just never pegged you to be the unhappy type, with all those girls throwing themselves at you, you must enjoy yourself" I laughed._

_He laughed too "I have never enjoyed any women's company except yours."_

_It seemed like the only time he laughed was when he was with me._

"_Whatever" I mumbled._

_I tried washing my face but I couldn't use my hands._

_Alex helped me even after my protest._

_After five minutes he had a first aid kit and wrapped both my hands in a white bandage._

_I mumbled a "thanks" and he smiled._

"_Do you want to change or grab breakfast first?"_

"_I'm sure I'm going to hate any outfit provided by you"_

"_Are you sure?" he said mysteriously._

_I nodded "So let's grab breakfast first."_

_He took my arm gently and led me to the breakfast table.*_

I was out of my reverie when I heard a big bang on the door.

I looked at Alex who was frowning and looking at his watch.

The two doors opened and two guards came in.

"General has requested your presence sire."

"I'll be right there" Alex said a little upset.

As they left I asked "Where are you going?"

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back" he said with sad eyes.

As if he didn't want to leave or was not looking forward to whatever he was being called for.

I nodded.

He left.

I took the pain med and swallowed it.

After five minutes I felt drowsy.

I fell asleep.

I was awoken five hours later by a huge bang.

As I rushed to the door, they opened to reveal a very angry Alex.

As soon as the doors closed it seemed as if all his energy was drained and he fell on one of his knees.

I rushed to him and tried to pick him up.

"They did it again" he said in a pained voice getting a hold of my face as I hugged him.

He seemed so.. vulnerable.

Suddenly I was off the floor and pinned to the wall.

Alex was kissing me passionately.

For a second I lost track of all my thoughts and wrapped my legs around his waist.

The only thing I could concentrate on were his lips moving with mine.

It was a rough kiss, nothing like the first time I kissed him.

For a moment I wanted it to last forever.

I felt a tingly filling in my stomach.

"Stop!" I whispered unwillingly.

He stopped.

What got me out of my trance was a painful cry that escaped Alex.

Suddenly he fell down with me still in his arms.

We were still intertwined together.

"Alex?" I asked panicked.

He was shaking uncontrollably.

His eyes were glossy.

He held onto me and rubbed my back.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice shaking. I hadn't realized I was crying. He was in a lot of pain.

"He.. he.. he d-did it a-again" he said while almost screaming in pain again clutching his sides.

"Who? I don't understand..?" I replied, confusion thick in my voice.

Instead of answering my question he mumbled putting his head on my shoulder and I held onto his face.

"How long do you expect me to wait? Till when do you expect me not to love you? Huh?" he sounded so pained.

I didn't have an answer to that.

"How do I explain to you? That without you, I feel like.. I have no life."

He shifted himself so that he was now leaning against the wall.

As if answering his earlier question he said "You don't know my love for you, ill wait for you as long as you want"

"You are my heart. You are my soul"

"You live in my heart, yet you don't know how I feel."

"When you left.. It felt like you took my heart with you. I sat there alone and cried.. For the first time.. I just couldn't believe it.. I couldn't believe that you, you- the girl I was madly in love with- left me, standing there, alone. It wasn't the embarrassment that me and my family had to deal with at the wedding.. But it was the fact that you killed me that day. I didn't know what I did wrong.. What I did to deserve this. When I found you, don't ask how, but when I saw you, I felt more alive than ever! But it hurt every minute of it. Seeing you in pain.. I thought I lost you when your eyes closed.." he looked down and I said "I'm here now"

"If you live, I live with you. If you die, I die with you." He hugged me while leaning against the wall while I was leaning on him. His long legs on both of my sides.

I hesitated a bit and he said

"Trust me.. I will wait for you to get on the level I am on." He said

"Because without you I'm incomplete. Because with out you.. I'm alone and lonely."

Since I was hugging him I couldn't see his face. He held my hair too.

"I don't want to live without you.. It's a horrible feeling.." his voice seemed like he was in pain.

"I will always love you.."

"When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? How can I even try to carry on?"

"You didn't do the right thing by breaking my heart.. it hurt a lot to give you my heart, I hope it was the right thing.. you broke my heart.." he kept mumbling and his voice was wavering.

"One day.. You will regret it.." he mumbled as his hand dropped down my waist and his hand on my hair slipped down slowly.

I knew his eyes were closed and he fell asleep when his breathing steadied and slowed down.

I sighed and whispered "I do regret it now"

I hadn't realized that I had cried my eyes out.

Suddenly I heard Alex say "I didn't mean it love, I'm not in my senses. Please don't take it to heart. Will you help me up and put me to rest?"

"Mhmm"

I helped him get up. He sure was heavy.

With the walls help I pushed him up and slung his arm around my shoulder.

I helped him get on the bed.

I took his shoes and socks off. I helped him take his coat off as well.

He opened a few buttons of his white shirt and mumbled "I don't have energy to change.."

"Then don't." I said, patting his shoulder and trying to comfort him.

Then he patted the space next to him and I lay down there.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I turned facing him.

He snuggled his head on my neck and shoulder.

I hugged him lightly.

"Goodnight, my love.."

"Goodnight, Alex"

I silently wept till I fell asleep.

Why had I done this?

Why was Alex so hurt?

Maybe something happened to him physically when he was gone for five hours but I knew I had hurt him a lot mentally by leaving him there alone on our wedding day.

Do you know how hard it is to be kept in the dark? Not know anything about your past?

Living in the future and the past at the same time, is a difficult task.

That was my last thought as I fell asleep.. only to welcome the very unfamiliar past.

**REVIEW! **

**Otherwise no update! =D**


	7. Chapter 7 Scary past

**Guys, College isn't easy. So sorry about the late update =p**

**Oh and I know stuff like found-girl95 said, experiments (hopefully revealed in the next chapter) and Why she left. (Well, that you will find out in the end!) so hang in there =D**

**BeachVampire17 and –Misguided Star- - Well, that's a mystery you will find out… probably in the next chapter =p**

**Clarrisse- This chapter is dedicated to you again! Cause if u wouldn't have said it in your review in the betrothed then I probably wouldn't have updated till I was done with that story, Too much work! =)**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Scary past.**

_*We walked in silence till a huge dinning room with a large table where everyone sat came into view._

_I could see the king sitting on the head chair, to his left a beautiful lady was sitting probably the Queen._

_My suspicions were cleared when Alex greeted her with a simple nod in her direction "Mother" a nod in his fathers direction "Father" _

_Next to his mother sat the most breathtaking woman I had ever seen (Emily I thought). He greeted her much more pleasantly "Hello dear sister, how is your wonderful garden going?"_

"_Hello Alex, very well, thank you very much for the orchards you added to my splendid garden!" she said with a brilliant smile._

_Her beauty surely made me feel.. Inferior._

_They talked in such a formal way, this is surely not how we were with our families._

_We would talk and chat in some of the most absurd manner and the formalities were for the people we didn't know. Over here they were formal to everyone showing that none of them had a real family bond._

_I felt sorry for Alex. He surely had missed out on a lot. I wonder how he feels most of the time._

_I had researched enough to know that he usually kept himself isolated._

_Alex seated on the right side of his father and made me sit next to him._

_I sat with a frown on my face between Alex and another Vampire. (he looked like that guy Alex fought with the first day he found me and brought me back! The black haired dude who barged in the room saying weird stuff that didn't make sense.) __**I think its in chapter 2.**_

_Alex didn't bother even acknowledging the general who sat a few chairs back when he said "Good morning Alex, how do you feel today?"_

_Not getting a reply felt like an insult to him. _

_It was obvious that he liked the fact that everyone was scared of him._

_Everyone except Alex, which got on his nerves instantly._

_Furious that he was ignored he said "Answer me you spoiled brat-" _

_Emily cut him off and said "Mind your tone and language general. My parent wouldn't mind you talking to their _only _son like that but I do mind you taking in that manner to my_ only_ brother. So consider yourself warned."_

"_Yes, Aphrodite."_

_Why does everyone have different names than I know nothing off?_

_Formalities. Sigh._

_Breakfast was served and there was a huge variety._

_Despite the fact that I was hungry I didn't take a single thing._

_Why should I eat in this blood suckers house?_

_Noticing my lack of appetite Alex turned his gaze at me._

"_Eat" was all he said or rather commanded._

_I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned back in the chair._

"_You can't make me."_

_Before Alex could say something else the vampire sitting next to me put his hand lightly on my thigh and said "Eat sweetheart before we go deaf by the loud roars of your stomach."_

_I grabbed his hand and pushed it off of me and glared at both of them._

_Alex hadn't seemed to have noticed the other vampire's hand._

_As my tummy roared again I took an egg, bacon and toast._

_Half way through the breakfast I felt a cold hand caressing my thigh again._

_What. The. Fuck?_

_I looked at Alex but he had both his hands on the table._

_It's defiantly this creepy vampire!_

_His hand crept even higher. _

_I took the fork in my hand and with all my might stabbed him in his leg while screaming "Get your filthy hands off of me!"_

_He suddenly howled in pain and a few seconds later his eyes took a tint of red and he growled and charged towards me!_

_All I heard was "You Bitch!" "Arrest her" "Oh my God" "What the..?"_

_The rest happened in seconds._

_Alex came in front of me and collided with that vampire as the guards came and took me in custody._

_The rest I couldn't see but I knew I was in deep trouble._

_As we left the commotion, the general followed while saying "I will have fun with this one"_

_They took me to a dark room and tied me up with the wall._

_Of course I struggled but it was of no use._

_The guards then left me there with the general._

"_Do you know who you just stabbed?"_

_I didn't say anything, I didn't care whoever that sick pervert was, he deserved it._

"_My son, my only son. Alex's cousin. I will charge you with an attempt to murder-"_

"_When it was mere self defense. Of course that's expected of you general" I spat sweetly._

_With this I got a slap from him._

"_I'll teach you manners by the time we're finished"_

"_This ought to be interesting."_

_With this reply I received another slap and I thought my skull would fall out and my face would've broken if it wasn't already from the first blow._

_Suddenly his hands were around my throat suffocating me._

_I gasped for air and trashed against his hand._

_Just as I was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen and probably die he let go of me._

_I would've fallen down if the chains weren't holding me up._

_Coughing I said "Is that all you got?"_

"_I have a lot in stock for you dear."_

_He grabbed the lever of the chains and rolled them in._

_I was now pressed hard to the wall and even if I tried my best I wouldn't be able to even move an inch._

_With that done he brought one of the candles that lit this dungeon sort of place._

_He placed it above my shoulder and let the melted wax fall on my shoulder._

_I didn't even bother screaming as my skin burned with the contact of hot wax._

_I didn't want him to have the pleasure of hearing me scream._

_I just squirmed a little._

_When I didn't scream like he expected me to a frown persisted on his features. _

_He put the little flickering fire under my arm and it burned it. Oh do I know how much it hurt._

_After keeping it there for a few seconds he growled when I still didn't scream and pressed it on my shoulder till it stopped providing light. _

_He suddenly grabbed the shirt I was wearing and I heard it tatter and fall to the ground._

_Next was my awesome jeans. _

"_Awe did you have to ruin them? Couldn't you have asked me to take them off?"_

_He smirked and it gave me a bad feeling as I stood there in nothing but my undergarments._

_He took a metal blade and without warning sliced a few parts of my body in seconds._

_I screamed unable to help myself prepare for this sudden act._

_As blood dripped down my body I smiled "That all?"_

"_This isn't even the beginning" he slapped me again and this time I could taste blood in my mouth._

_I spit some out._

_Suddenly his hand came in contact with my stomach and I felt as if my ribs break._

_It hurt like hell._

_I couldn't help but groan in pain._

_I saw another smirk from him._

_Screw me for feeling pain._

_He grabbed my arm lightly and squeezed it with such force that I can guarantee you that it broke too. _

"_Is that all you know? Breaking bones? Really? What's the fun in that now?"I mocked him though still in pain._

_He took a long steel blade and put it under a candle._

_When the tip was boiling hot he brought it to my chest and placed it right above my heart. _

_Oh man did it hurt._

_I screamed like I had never done before._

_When he finally removed it from my now raw skin I knew the pattern on it will remain forever._

_I looked down and saw a fancy A written. Ironic much?_

_Without warning he dug his nails in one of my raw cuts and I screamed._

"_How does that feel huh?"_

I watched in horror as I was tortured even further.*

I gasped as I got up in Alex's arms covered in cold sweat.

I suddenly looked down and pulled my shirt down and it was true, I had an A right above my heart.

I started crying hysterically and Alex suddenly got up and hugged me "Shhh.. its just a bad dream.. Its okay.. shhh.. its over.."

"A-Alex" I sobbed harder in his arms "Its not, its not!"

"What's not?" he asked confused.

"Its not a nightmare! Oh Alex! It hurt so ba-" I cried as I held onto his shirts collar and suddenly my body went rigid.

_*It had been hardly a few minutes but it felt like hours as I stood there hanging with the support of the chains around me._

_I was dizzy and in a lot of pain._

_He had hit my head so hard that for a second I lost my memory of where I was._

"_Not so tough now, are we?"_

_Just as his fangs extended for the final deed a very shocked looking Alex rushed in while covered in blood and demanded in a very scary voice "Let her down this instance!"_

"_The law is the law." Replied the general calmly._

_I could see Alex's anger rising visibly._

_After a min he said "I am the prince and I exercise my authorities right now. You release her right now or ill kill you and you and I both know what I am capable off!"_

"_Well, that's a first. What happened to I'd die before I exercise my authorities as prince?" _

"_Shut the fuck up! I don't have time for your nonsense. Let her down this instance!" _

_The general did as told and I fell to the ground._

_Alex watched in horror as I lay there limply._

"_What did you do to her?" he whispered unable to find his voice._

"_Nothing compared to the original punishment"_

"_Guards" Alex whispered in a shock._

_As soon as they came in he said "Arrest General in the charges of battery assault on the prince's… companion without reason." He looked at the general and said "after all, the law is the law"* _

**REVIEW! **

**Otherwise no update! =D**

**Oh and –Misguided Star- I'm gonna start calling u -Star- cuz it's shorter =p**


	8. Chapter 8 Battle of the wills

**Again I have a very late update, but u guys should know that im busy most of the time and I have sooo much stuff piled up and I update whenever I can. So sorry about that. And I will be completing all my stories but it takes time since my first priority will be the betrothed and ill try updating these here and there too.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE. Since this is my first update to this story. :P**

**Star- Yup! They will be in the story. Actually in some of the major parts at least. ;)**

**.**

**Onto the story without further ado. =P**

**.**

**This chapter is dedicated to aniw8i. Thanks. =P**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Battle of the wills.**

I suddenly saw Alex sitting right in front of me and man was I confused.

Do you know how hard it is to live in both the past and the present?

Well let me tell you.

It's downright confusing.

To feel everything I felt all over again.

I sure was a stubborn person.

Alex shook me once more and in a panicked voice he said while holding my face gently "Baby, are you alright?"

I looked at his eyes full of worry and nodded. His messy hair, sleepy yet startled eyes and the look on his face was truly amazing.

"What happened?"

"I.. had another glimpse, vision- whatever you want to call it- of the past"

"Oh." He said simply. "And what did you see?"

"I.. I stabbed your cousin cause he.."

"Oh, that." He looked so sad. "He's a worthless piece of shit." He smiled at me. "We haven't really had the classic smooth love story. We've been through a lot of rough patches that got us here. You couldn't help it. You're very, very stubborn, you know?" he lightly kissed my forehead.

He leaned back, yawned and stretched a little and I just held onto my hurting head.

Alex diverted his attention to me and asked "Since I haven't been able to tend to my beloved I wonder if she's been taking her medication properly because from the looks of it my angel isn't feeling so well."

He took my hair and put it behind my ear and I smiled weakly at him.

"What medicine?" I tried to play dumb.

I wasn't really taking my medication.

He sighed and said "I know you hate tablets but please have them. You don't realize how many injuries you had with that escape of yours-" he looked at me as I looked down ashamed and he dropped the topic immediately sensing my distress. "Never mind. But please have them, I want you to get better very soon!"

"But they make me sleepy! And when I sleep I see the past and it hurts more-" in the middle of my rambling he stopped me by saying "Please?" in the most pleading puppy dog eyes.

I huffed and said "You're impossible! That's the cutest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen and they will not work on me!"

"Please?" he said again while leaning closer.

"N-No."

He kissed my neck as a shiver ran through my spine.

"Please?" he said as his breath tickled my neck and he snaked his hand behind my waist.

"But t-they make me s-sleepy"

He trailed kisses till my jaw and near the edge of my lip.

"Please? For me?"

Oh how could I not give in to that?

"Fine!" I leaned away and took my medicines. "Happy?"

"Very!" he lightly kissed my lips and my first reaction as always was that I froze.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry! I forgot! Wont happen again" he smiled his angelic smile while he lay back on his arm.

"Its okay" I said while placing my hand lightly on his hand which was placed on his rib.

He suddenly got up and whimpered in pain.

"Are you okay?" I said turning towards him.

"I'm fine!" he said in a hoarse voice still holding his side and getting his legs off the bed so that his back was towards me making it impossible to look at his face.

"Let me see what's wrong" I held his shirt and he grabbed my hand.

"Let me see Alex!" I tried pulling it off but he wouldn't let me.

"Please?" my turn to make him agree to my terms.

"Not at all!"

I leaned in, our chests almost pressing together and looked at him while I kissed his neck slowly and seductively.

"Please?"

He gulped and said "Y-You won't l-like what y-ou see."

Oh my. I made him stutter. How cool am I?

"Please?" I placed my other hand on his chest and kissed the corner of his lip.

Losing my memory had nothing to do with this other feeling I always had when Alex was around. I don't know what it is but it makes me feel.. safe.. it makes me feel wanted. Maybe we really were in love.

"I- I know w-what hap-pened last time a-nd I do-" I kissed him on his lips mid sentence and all his resolves dissolved. His hand loosened its grip on mine and he kissed me back with so much passion that I was overwhelmed. What was I doing?

Breathless feeling a bit awkward I pulled back.

He sighed, visibly noting my suddenly rigid back and said "You won't like this one bit."

I pulled his shirt up.

His eyes never leaving mine.

I pulled his shirt off and would've probably marveled and drooled over his perfect 8 pack and ideal skin if it wasn't a big nasty dark blue bruise on his rib.

I gasped and said "Oh my God! What the hell happened? Vampires are supposed to heal fast why aren't you healing? Who did this?" I went on and on getting angrier by the minute my hand moving in every direction.

"Relax! Calm down."

I took a deep breath and said "What happened last night?"

He looked in my eyes which seemed like forever.

His soft silver eyes looking right to my core, full of… Love?

He averted his gaze for a second and looked back in my eyes.

The brutality and hatred in his gaze now would have killed me instantly if looks could kill.

"Do you recall me telling you about any experiments?"

I thought about it for a minute. "The.. my first day here? You said something to your dad?"

"Um yeah, I'm really strong, my power can not even be estimated, I'm undefeatable, I can do unimaginable stuff by just the flip of my finger and I can't die even by a stake. Not unless I want to. All this is possible through the experiments they do.. they hurt like hell but they do it whether I like it or not because I'm going to be the most powerful king one day"

"Who does them?" I asked calmly.

"General-"

"Oh that's it! That son-of-a-bitch! How dare he-" before I could ramble on Alex interrupted me by whispering "My father."

"What did you say?"

I thought I heard him say father but through my rambling I didn't get him.

"My father" he repeated in a pained voice. "He started this. Saying he wanted to make me, his only son, stronger without any weakness."

The way he said it, I wanted to cry.

"How.. how could he do this to you?" I asked. Unable to think straight "Even when he knows your in pain.."

Alex sighed and said "My pains.. My pain, he doesn't really care" he smiled weakly while cupping my hand.

I held his hand and leaned in while saying "Don't say that.. I'm sure he cares.. he is your father after all.. That's what a family d-"

"Family?" he scoffed. "I hardly call this my family."

I remained quiet. He was right. Even I wasn't from a lavish family, my parents died and I was an orphan but I knew what a family is. I knew it once.

"Anyway there's really no use in talking about it.. I have you instead, makes up for not having anyone care." he said while turning around and walking towards the bathroom.

"I wont let this happen again.." I whispered.

He looked back and smiled over his shoulder. "Last time you tried it didn't go so well love."

"But this time it will!"

"And what exactly do you plan to do?" he said from the bathroom.

I noticed that he hadn't closed the door. Had we been.. physical with each other? Umm okay I agree I'm being stupid but when you come to think of it.. I mean, he left the door open.. I was his fiancé..

"Umm.."

Then I heard his laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" I said "I'll.. go to your sister! Emily! She seems like she cares about you!"

He suddenly came to the door. Shirtless.

"I don't think that's a good idea.."

"Why not?"

"She.. Umm" he looked away. "Doesn't really want to see you after…"

My face fell and noticing that he said "Anyway, she can't do anything about it. No one can" he smiled weakly again.

A knock on the door interrupted us.

Alex hurriedly fixed his hair and put on a fresh shirt.

He opened the door to reveal a maid followed by two guards.

Alex nodded.

He grabbed his coat that he wore yesterday and was right about to leave when he stopped, turned and walked towards me.

He suddenly grabbed my waist, pulled me close and whispered in my ear "Please don't stop me. I need this to come."

I didn't get it till he bent down and crushed his lips with mine.

I didn't stop him, I didn't protest, I didn't resist but I did kiss back.

Too many feelings welled up together in me and butterflies flew in my stomach as the kiss deepened and I pulled him closer and put my arms around him.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. All I could do was feel Alex all around me.

As his hand slid around my waist crushing me to him.

Mine doing the same on his neck with one hand tugging his hair.

He groaned in approval.

I don't know how long we kissed but suddenly we heard "So that's what's taking so long"

Alex growled violently as I looked behind Alex.

General.

"Everyone's waiting for you downstairs to-"

"I know" Alex cut him off. "I'm coming, leave. _Now"_

Even the general knew better than to argue any further.

He left and I said "They're calling to- to-"

He nodded his head.

"I want to come"

"I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Please! You have to take me with you!"

"I will scream. I will be in pain. I will be a monster. And I will not let you see me like that"

I took his face in my hand "If you love me you won't stop me from coming."

He frowned "You are the most conniving, manipulative wretch I've ever met and… I love you for it."

He gave me his arm and I happily took it.

I was going to see them torture Alex.

Alex looked down on me and said "Promise me you wont do anything stupid like last time. Stay quiet and don't say a word to anyone."

"I promise."

Silence enveloped us as we walked towards a room I had probably been in before…

**I hope u like it.**

**Review if u do or don't.**

**Loads of love**

**Zoya.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Deal

**Thank you so much guys for the praises! Love you all. Hope you guys like this too although it didn't come out as I wanted it to since I'm like dead tired ay 3 am with college tomorrow.**

**Love4you- this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**.**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**The Deal.**

I followed Alex into a huge hall filled with people wearing plain white long coats reminding me of the science experiment people in the labs.

There was a huge transparent glass type thing in the shape of a square lying in the middle.

I had a feeling that it wasn't exactly glass as its purpose seemed to cage a vampire as it contained huge steel hand cuffs, a table and a tube with a needle.

According to the memory I had of a slayer I knew that glass would be too easy to shatter if that was the purpose.

This room gave me the chills.

My grip on Alex tightened.

He noted my small movement and gently squeezed my hand comfortingly.

There were a few chairs around the glass box.

Did people actually come here for entertainment? I thought disgusted as I saw a few people in normal cloths.

When my eyes landed on the smiling general I felt like strangling him so instead I glared at him.

When our eyes met he smirked amused.

"I have to go now, remember your promise, don't talk to anyone and... Go sit there." Said Alex and pointed towards a seat.

I complied.

When I sat down I kept my eyes glued on him.

He stood in front of the general and took his shirt of revealing the very nasty bruise on his ribs.

He dropped it on the floor next to the general's feet.

Alex had a deadly expression on his face.

He touched the glass and after a second he walked straight through it.

Did he just walk through it? How did he get in? There was no door!

After a second of panic I remembered what Alex had told me that he had a lot of power. With just a flick of his hand he could do wonders he should show me all his powers sometimes, it's so cool.

After that he strapped himself on the table.

I saw the general's smile growing.

What was going to happen?

Alex closed his eyes as I noticed a needle pressed into his arm.

Worse of all was the fact that no one was doing this to him, he was forced to put himself in that situation himself.

I could never do something like that to myself. He was brave. Very brave.

His breathing was becoming rapid as he opened his eyes and eyed a purplish liquid in the tube coming near his vein.

As soon as the liquid entered his vein he started screaming. I jumped a little in my seat completely taken by surprise. What was that purple thing?

His screaming got worse and he started thrusting and trying to break free.

His veins started popping out.

I could see them all and it wasn't a pretty sight.

He was in agony. It took everything in my power to keep to my promise and stick glued to my seat by gripping it in my hand.

He had a black cloud coming over him and surrounding every inch of his body. It was as if he was glowing.

Then these weird colors started flying out of him like little sparks of electricity.

Before I could notice anything else the same guy I first saw when I got up at the palace, the same guy I stabbed, the general's son and Alex's cousin came and sat down next to me.

Slowly, hardly above a whisper he said "do you really not remember? Or are you pretending cause you got caught?"

"What are you talking about?" I said annoyed.

"Our deal, of course. What else?"

"What deal?" I asked confused.

"Are you sure you don't remember?" he smirked evilly as I felt his hand slide up my thigh.

I shoved his hand away and got up.

"Don't create a scene. Sit down. Otherwise I'll tell everyone of the fact that you were cheating on Alex with me."

Stunned I stood there.

"You're lying." I said.

I wasn't the type of girl to cheat on anyone.

That's all I knew till I came to this castle. It hadn't changed me.. had it?

"Oh am I?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

I slowly slide back into the chair.

"You were trapped in a castle, you wanted a way out and I gave you one."

"Is that why I left on my wedding day?"

He nodded.

I looked baffled probably.

"I wouldn't" I said as Alex's screams echoed.

"But you did" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"What.. what was the deal?" I asked with a fearful voice.

What if I _was_ really cheating on Alex? How could I be such a bitch? Alex loved me. he would die if he knew what I had done. More like kill me.

"You were supposed to make him fall in love with you, get him to hand over his throne and give it to me a.k.a the man you actually loved, the bad boy" he whispered while smirking. "You always had a thing for them. Long story short he said that he would give anything up for you but first you'd have to marry him- couldn't blame him your good in bed, woof- and you ran away… By the way I still have your sister."

Too much to process. Before he said the last thing I had heard everything in horror. He was willing to give everything up for me. but when he said the last thing I freaked. He had probably black mailed me into doing everything. "You're lying"

He sighed and got up "Suit yourself. You'll know soon."

He left.

Was I cheating on Alex? And I had physical relations with both of them?

What happened to me when I came to the castle?

This is so messed up. I was a virgin before I came here and now apparently I slept with both these men.

I thought I hated that guy and Alex has done nothing but good to me since I came.

Sucks to loose your memory.

I think he's lying.

I was pulled out of my mental blabbering when people around me started panicking and getting out of their seats screaming.

I looked up and saw that Alex had broken free of the straps constraining him to the table.

He was banging on the transparent glass type thing which had cracks.

"Calm down Alex otherwise I'm going to get those tranquilizers out and hurt you real bad" said the general calmly. How much more could he hurt Alex?

His eyes were red and his fangs were out.

Alex's expression told me he was still in pain and was trying to find a way out of it all.

I didn't want him getting hurt so I ran to the glass and banged on it "Alex calm down! Please!"

I kept banging but he wouldn't even acknowledge me.

Suddenly he was in front of me as still as a statue and shit scary.

I stood as frozen as he was. My heart beating a million times a second.

He suddenly pounced.

Reflex reaction made me take a huge step back and I bumped into something really hard.

More like someone.

When I looked back I wished I was rather close to Alex in his crazy scary self than in front of this intimidating person.

The General.

I tried stepping away from him but he grabbed my hair in his hand pushed me next to the glass with so much force that I thought my skull would break. A whimper escaped my lips. He then put my arms behind my back, holding them so tight that I felt they would break and said "Calm down Alex otherwise I'm going to hurt her."

Alex attacked the glass again almost breaking it but stopped when the general pulled my face back and pushed me up against it again and tears started flowing down my face.

My head hadn't recovered from its previous injuries.

Alex had stopped any struggles he had left and walked back.

Before the General let me go he whispered "whore"

I dropped to the floor.

Was it true? Or was he just backing his son's story so that I'd believe it?

If I was cheating on Alex wouldn't he know? Alex wasn't dumb. There wasn't any way I could go behind his back.

According to both the General and his son I had slept with both Alex and the son- whose name I didn't even know.

One way to find out was ask Alex. Tell him the whole thing.

He deserved it.

But what if it was true? I'd loose my sister? What about Alex? Should I wait?

I don't know how much time passed as I thought about it and kept going in circles not coming to a conclusion.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Alex on his knees with his white shirt buttoned up half way and his coat hanging in his other hand over his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded a little too fast and getting up. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked in a trembling voice.

"I'm fine"

"You're lying" I said surprised that I could tell something like that.

"So are you. What's wrong?"

What should I do? Should I tell him all this?

**What should she do? I have no idea. Whatever you guys vote for will determine the direction of the rest of the story's plot. If she does then the story goes into another path if she doesn't then it takes another path. So… what do you guys want? **

**I thought about revealing this really really far off into the story when a bit of her memory is restored but this way its more interesting. More of a mystery.**

**Review. **

**Loads of love**

**Zoya.**


	10. Chapter 10 About him?

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews and the patience. Love them. =P**

**I know I suck at updates but its sooo busy since the past few days, final transcript exams are on my head and with all the council meetings and all the politics that comes with it drives me crazy.**

**I believe that this is the first time I'm updating after I shifted to my very own house. Packing and unpacking sucked but it was worth it. Yet it took me a while to get settled and get time to write . =P **

**I thought I will update as many stories I can tonight though I should be finishing the worksheet which was supposed to be a class test but since I had a clash with another class I left early with it. I should've completed it sooner since I gotta give it tomorrow but... Fanfiction has been sort of boring, so here you go. =/**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**About him?**

"I.." should I tell him? Maybe this isn't the right place.. Or the right time. Too many people.. And what if, just what if he's right? Or he has my sister? I need to deal with this situation tactfully.

I sure as hell didn't deserve this wonderful man standing in front of me.

He placed his hand gently on my cheek.

His eyes held so many emotions, it was overwhelming me.

I hugged him as tightly as I could "I.." tears started running down my cheek.

That got Alex worried "Let's go to our room"

I nodded and Alex led the way with me still in his arms.

Finally away from everyone he led me to the huge bed and made me sit on it.

Then he sat on the floor near my legs and looked straight into my eyes while holding my hands "What's wrong?"

Tears kept running down my cheeks. I was a horrible person.

He picked my hands and kissed my knuckles one by one.

"I can't remember anything" I whispered.

"You will someday" he said soothingly.

"That someday is too far away.."

"What's really wrong?" he asked. How could he tell that my memory wasn't the issue right now? Maybe he just knew me well.

"Where.. Where's my sister? Stephanie."

He looked confused. "Uh. She's probably back in town. She didn't want to live here with.. Us. With vampires."

"I'm a horrible sister. I abandoned her." Tears filled up in my eyes again.

"No your not" he said comforting me, he got up and sat on the bed, hugging me. "It was her own choice, you left for her and she sent you back"

"But I should've stayed with her-"

"No, you belong with me." I didn't miss the possessive tone he used.

I stopped crying. Had he been lying to me? That's what he said if I remember correctly from my flashbacks, he said he wouldn't let me leave. What if that's why I left? And this was all a lie?

No, I shouldn't doubt him. Right now, he's the only one I trust.

"Alex..?"

"Yes, love?"

"What's the general's son's name?"

"Bernard, why?"

"Just asking. I should know the name of the person I hate now shouldn't I?"

He smiled.

"Who would be the one person you trust the most?"

"You." he smiled again and this time I smiled with him. It hurt to know I might have been the one to deceive him.

"Other than me."

He thought about it for a minute and said "Emily."

"Which servant do you trust the most?"

"Why are you asking me all this?" he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Just curious. When I only have you to trust I might as well know who you trust so that I could too."

"Mary. She's been with you since the start."

He kissed my forehead and said "Now I'm going to change and get ready for a meeting with the Lords. I suggest you take your medicines and rest, how I wish I could break the generals hands for touching you so roughly but my hands are tied too" he said while rubbing my head slightly which still hurt. He sighed "I'll come get you for dinner tonight."

"Okay" I said as he walked into the bathroom.

Since I can't see him might as well ask him the question which might just clear up my mind till some extend.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" he said back.

"Did we.. I mean.. have we…"

His head popped up from behind the door "Have we what?" he asked confused in that hot accent of his.

"Have we.. Had.. Intercourse?"

Alex burst out laughing as I blushed a million shades of red.

"Stop laughing" I whined.

"I didn't see that one coming." He kept laughing.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

Did I forget to mention he was shirtless right now?

He caught the pillow and walked towards me and said "Of course.." my heart stopped beating till he added "we haven't love"

I let go of all the breath I hadn't known I'd held.

"You should've seen your face" he whispered softly as he held my chin. "I like my women untouched. Especially you." He added a light peck on my lip.

"You're my only man right now right?" I confirmed adding a playful smirk.

"One and only" he smirked.

He was lying. Bernard was lying. I'm a virgin and I'm not having an affair. Now one last task before I make sure he's lying completely. I'm going to go give my sister a visit.

Before Alex could leave I grabbed his neck, pulled him and leaned forward to kiss him slowly.

He seemed a little startled at the least but kissed me back.

I'm not going to resist him. I'm going to enjoy him while he lasts. What If my sister was missing? What if part of it was true? I needed to find out but if it was true… I might loose him. And I didn't want to loose him when I just got him. I was scared.

I was like a bomb on a timer.

He intervened his fingers in my hair and he tilted his head to get better access.

He hovered above me and I leaned back as he pushed me back on the bed till my back hit the bed.

He was such a good kisser. I bit his lower lip which granted me a moan from him and hearing that I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my tummy.

I don't know after how long but Alex pulled back and put his forehead on mine with his left hands on my waste and the right one under my neck and half in my hair holding my face in place.

The kiss left us both breathless.

Leaning on top of me he pulled back a little and supported his weight through his elbows while pushing my hair back with his right hand.

Breathing hard he said "As much as I would like to stay" he kissed me lightly "I'm expected to be downstairs in less than 5 minutes." Another peck on my lips.

I ran a hand through his soft jet black hair and said "Am I going to see you downstairs at the table for lunch?"

He thought about it for a moment then said "I don't think so.."

"So could I have lunch here in our room?"

"Sure. Just give Mary a bell and inform her so there isn't any delay" he got up and off of me.

He walked towards his walk-in closet and went inside.

Disappearing for a minute.

"How do I call Mary?"

"There's a bell inside your bedside table"

I looked at both of them "Which ones mine?"

I grabbed the left one and opened it right before I heard the "Right one."

Looking inside I saw a small velvet box. Was that mine? Before I could stop myself I pulled it out.

There were two papers lying with it too.

Before I could open either one of them Alex suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took the folded papers out of my hand placing it in his coats pocket.

I looked up and said "What was it?"

"Nothing" he replied simply and I knew I wasn't going to get any more information out of him. I will ask him later.

I noticed that he grabbed a fresh white shirt, a coat and black dress pants.

Does he ever dress informal?

"Your suits are so sexy, I'm going to have fun stripping you." I said before I could stop myself.

He raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face and put the back of his hand on my forehead "Are you feeling okay?"

I smiled and pushed his hand away "Give me a kiss and go, your getting late."

He bent down, gave me a kiss. "See you soon love."

He pinched my cheek saying "you're so cute" and with that he was gone.

I looked down and realized I still had that box in my hand.

I opened it and found an exquisite ring which seemed to be an engagement ring yet had a traditional look.

It was a huge oval sapphire outlined with diamonds set in a platinum ring.

I stared at it for a whole ten minutes. It was beautiful.

Finally shutting it I grabbed the bell out of my right bedside table.

After 5 minutes I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

Mary walked in "Good morning, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, could you bring me lunch in my room when it's ready?"

"Sure."

"I'll take a nap right now so wake me when you come in and I'll leave the door open since these medicines seem to knock me out."

"Okay" she smiled.

"Uh, I wanted to go visit my sister today without informing Alex, do you think it's possible?"

"Yes, sure. I'll get a carriage ready after lunch to take you there. Obviously I'll accompany you."

"Hm.. So.." I looked at the box and picked it up. Opening it I asked "Is this my engagement ring?"

She gave it a look and smiled while saying "Yes, indeed it is. It's one of the family heirlooms. Alex's mother had it. It's one of the few things he has of her."

I frowned. That statement confused me to no extend.

"Oh, I forgot you don't remember. Alex's mother just disappeared one day when he was just a teenager. Leaving behind a few of her things named to belong to Alex. They were very close. No one knows what happened to her. After that you can imagine how wild and rowdy Alex became."

"But the Queen? I thought she was…"

"Step-mother. Thought she insisted that he should call her 'mother' instead."

"The king didn't even look for her?"

"Well, no one knows. Not even Alex. It all happened very long time back."

"Was she a vampire too?"

"Yes, she was and truly she was one of a kind. This kingdom danced with joy in her presence. Everything became gloomy when she left. Its like the castle not only lost its Queen but it lost its glow."

"Left?"

"Yeah, apparently she left leaving behind just a letter. No one knows what was in it except probably the king and his immediate family. Maybe that's why no one looked for her and in a few months the Queen was replaced…. I think the letter said 'I love you but I'm sorry I can't' and with it laid the engagement ring"

"Poor Alex" maybe that's what was on one of the papers. I'll have to check later. And I should talk to him about this too. I felt horrible about this.

"This was a lot of centuries ago. You probably weren't even born."

"Hmm. Anyway.. how do you know all this?"

"My mother is Prince Alex's nanny since the start. She told me" she said simply. "Out of love for my mother Alex turned into a vampire."

After a while she said "I have been with you since the start. Prince Alex trusted only me to take care of you" she smiled gently "I saw you fall hard for him."

She saw it, must be true. It has to. Alex was a gem of a person. I was lucky to know him. I was lucky to have him. Even if it was for a short period of time.

"Have I ever talked about my sister?"

"Yeah, you told me all the stories and memories you two shared before you came here and also the whole thing you had with her when you left but came back. That's a whole new story."

I remembered the memories before the castle not after. I'm sure I'll learn about the other ones soon but "Did I say anything about her being missing?"

"Missing?" she frowned "No. definitely not"

"Okay, that's all." I smiled.

And with our goodbyes she left.

I had a medicine and soon sleep claimed me.

_*My wounds took more than a month to heal completely before I could've started moving out of bed on my own._

_I had completely refused to inject venom or drink vampire blood to make my recovery faster. I wanted to feel pain and remember it so that I knew why I hated them._

_But much to my dismay I couldn't bring myself to hate the vampire prince as much as I did earlier._

_I felt my hatred decrease with the passing time as each day started with Alex and ended with him._

_He took care of me, fed me food and basically was my teddy bear during the whole time. It would've made me laugh out loud had anyone told me that the most powerful, meanest and evilest vampire would serve as my teddy bear. Come on! For crying out loud._

_He held my hand each time I was in pain, he hummed songs for me- much to my surprise- each night till I fell asleep and most shockingly he hugged me each time I would cry or wake up at night. He even whispered soothing things to me._

_During the time we had nothing to do he made me watch movies, read books, listen to music, sketch or simply tell me stories or his experiences or generally about himself._

_He hadn't left me for a single day neglecting all his meetings, gatherings, parties etc._

_Day by day I hated him less as he blasted me with everything._

_He cared for me and somehow through all the vampire attire I knew he was just like another person._

_I don't know when I started to develop a soft spot for him. I felt things I wouldn't have normally*_

I woke up with a start.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" said Mary.

"It's alright."

I closed my eyes for a second, still drowsy from my meds.

I had fallen in love with this vampire way before I realized it.

I had fallen for him probably during my recovery.

This… memory.. Had left me overwhelmed.

Every detail was cramped in this little time slot of one month.

I sighed and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll be right back"

Washing my face and all after five minutes I walked back in the room.

The aroma of my lunch had filled up my room.

I wasn't hungry much but I ate a bit of every delicious dish in front of me.

Soon I was on my way to my old house to pay my sister a visit.

**Like it? =P**

**Review. **

**Phew, now gotta go and study or sleep. ;P**

**Loads of love**

**Zoya.**


	11. Chapter 11 Important

**Hi everyone, **

**I'm sure you all were expecting an update, especially since I am a sucky updater. Though I hate to disappoint you all but I'm sorry I won't be continuing any of my stories for an indefinite period. If I ever start writing again I'm not even sure you all will still read it because it might be months till I start again so put it on your story alert or join my page or something maybe. I have always dreamed to finish every story I have ever started, that will just have to wait now.  
**

**I'm sure you all are wondering why I would stop writing because I love doing that and these stories are what I am extremely proud of. The reason is that life never turns out how you want it to, mine is really sucky at the moment and I can only focus on so much at a time.**

**My send up tests are coming which are the most important tests for me right now because my transcripts suck and I was hoping on them to get a good score but I somehow can't seem to study for it because my favorite and one & only Grandfather is in the hospital because he is unwell. Turns out that the doc suspects he has the last stage of cancer which is very wide spread in the diaphragm area and the omentum, traces of deposits are on the liver and intestine too, the doctor says that it can't be operated on. They are waiting for the biopsy report to see if any treatment is possible. **

**You see it's hard to believe all this is happening to him because he is a gem of a person, the gentlest, caring and loving person I have ever come across. He eats healthy, he is devoted to his religion and he is the best grandparent anyone could hope for. His sense of humor, the way he shakes his head, the way he pats my head. He is a person who is not very expressive in his love towards others but he shows more than he says verbally. **

**Why would this happen to him? If I have been crying about this since morning, how would he be feeling? He wanted to see his son's first child that is yet to be born, he wanted to do so many things.**

**The first thing I think of when I find something new and interesting is that I can't wait for him to tell him about it and whether he already knows about it or not. When I have a test I receive a good luck MSG from him. I meet him every week because without seeing him it's like the week just didn't pass. I love him so much and it tears me up to hear the doctor say that it may not be treatable. **

**I have always admired him so much. He was the first one to notice how well I write, he praises my singing, arts, dancing, and he has always been there for me. But forget me, what about my grandmother who is completely dependent on him? She doesn't even know how to operate an atm machine despite that she comes from such an advanced and rich family. Isn't that cute as opposed to how fast this world moves? What about my mom? I can't even begin to fathom. Anyway enough of my blabbering.. **

**I have always asked you all to review my work and tell me how it is, I'd just like you all to do one more thing, please pray that my grandfather whenever and however many times that he gets better soon and his cancer is treatable and he is cured soon. If there is any progress I can keep informing you all if you want.**

**If I ever continue any of these I would like to publish my 'The Betrothed' as soon as it finished and dedicate it to my grandfather and hopefully show him the dedication.  
**

**Thank you,**

**Love you always, **

**Zoya Gul Noon.**


	12. Chapter 12 Update

Guys.. just wanted to let you all know, thank you a lot for praying for my grandfather, as you all know through my last post on fanfiction that he had cancer but he passed away a month ago right in front of my eyes, five seconds back i was talking to him and the next thing i see is, what is called a GI bleed occuring. I hope his soul rests in peace and he goes to heaven.. just wanted to thank you all for the support and prayers.

And i know i shouldve informed you guys earlier but try to understand. I've been busy not just with his funeral, coping with his loss, but also my university. I'm doing my LLB (hons) - Law too and it keeps me hell busy. But mostly the news hit me hard, i still cant believe it.

I had written something for my grandfather long time back and i thought ill share it with you guys so you know what kind of a person he was. I understand if you guys wouldnt want to read it but some of you have really helped me, even if it was just asking me how i was doing, how he was, or letting me know you are praying.

I am glad to have stumbled onto this site and postig my stories and sharing it with you wonderful people.

**I had written this almost 1.5 years ago and I'm glad I had the opportunity to make nana abu (grandfather- his name was Ahad Faruqui) read this.**

Sitting on the head chair at the table silently, gazing upon the people sitting in front of him, with eyes full of wisdom, is none other than my very own grandfather.

The one and only person constantly on my number one spot on my long list of role models.

From the time I was young to the time up to date, I have always wanted to be like him.

I remember telling my mother long time back 'mommy do you know how cool your dad is? He knows like everything and one day I'll be just like him. You just wait and watch.'

It fascinates me to no extend that there is not a single topic that he doesn't know about.

He is so different yet so similar. His peculiar and unique ways of living life.

Every time I visit him I learn something new. He asks a question, the three of us ponder on it for a long time making guesses or saying I don't  
know, finally all hope lost, he provides us with the answer. At first I never used to like the fact that I never knew anything considering how I loved to show off that I knew more but now I look forward to learning something new.

He doesn't talk much but when he does people listen. One might not seem to notice that even in an informal family gathering he would seem to have the best possible manners and eat his food delicately with a folk and a knife. He even taught us how to eat with chopsticks.

He never neglects us, even when he's tired after working and coming home at 7 pm. Shows how well groomed and family oriented he is. He is soft spoken and calm in situations that makes one wonder in amazement.

Someone who doesn't know him might not notice the small signs of affection, how much he cares for us and loves us not expressly but impliedly. Like the way he would pat us on the head or play with my hair or the way he would strike a conversation with us kids when we seem lost as Nano and Mom take their conversation to cloths and tailor and what not. And let's not forget when he tells us all to put down our cell phones and spend time with him and Nano instead.

Also like this one big dinner that happened and the light went while the UPS stopped working. Nano was in a full scale panic mode. He remained calm  
and helped her set up candles, lights and came to check on her after every 10 minute's neglecting the guests. He even asked me to help her. These  
small things make it easy to see what a humble man he really is as well as his undying love for my Nano which also shows every time he tells her to  
sit down, eat and relax while Basheera handles the rest.

He has taken us on picnics to various historic places throughout my life, which I have loved, cherished and hope we make a plan to go visit the  
Lahore fort again.

He has taken us out to dinner countless times which has led my brother Zain to refer to him as a rich business man.

I would bet a million rupees on the fact that I would never have had an interest in photography if my grandfather didn't like to capture all the precious moments. He taught me that your hand needs to be steady, the concept of the angles of light and the fact that the flash would reflect off of mirrors, any glass or shiny object.

Going through all the old baby pictures the other day I couldn't believe how many pictures we had. All those memories saved due to his effort. Looking for mom's slideshow pictures in his laptop I noticed how organized he is. Every folder neatly labeled and dated. Inspired, I started doing the same.

History always fascinates me and I remember how I had asked Nana Abu a lot of questions on troy and discussed the movie kingdom of heaven which I  
watched in school with friends in grade 7. Then with the help of Google earth, together we explored the land where once troy stood. He even showed  
me my school on it.

Let's not forget how he always used to come along with mom and dad on all our school functions making videos and taking pictures on parent's night, Halloween, festivals and birthdays which he never missed. Let's also not forget how he used to give us chocolates from the fridge upstairs when we were kids and we still get them till date or how he had models of airplanes, sets of Lego's and other fun stuff we kids could play with.

He seems to enjoy deserts very much and after our meals he always offers ice cream, oh and he loves the peach desert Nano makes and so do I. I have known him 18 years and I admire him like anything. I am proud to be his granddaughter. His simple way of life, his admiration of natures seen through pictures of plants in America and his own unique way of handling things is commendable. And if you don't know him then you don't know what you're missing out on. I love him and I'm blessed to have him as my grandfather. If I had an option of millions I'd always pick him.

Now that he has lost his battle with cancer on 29th September 2012 we all know what a strong, patient and amazing person he was. But most of all he was the most caring and loving person I knew. A role model not only for me but everyone around him.

Everyone who showed up on his funeral had wonderful memories to share with us which showed that he cared not only about us but everyone else in a genuine way.

I hope Allah forgives his sins, grants him the highest rank in jannat for his patience, suffering and devotion to Islam.

**XXXX**

With that said, those of you who are not on my page, or group on fb, probably dont know this so i will post it here.

**"Just so you guys know, I did not take down all the wrong moves and the climb. Fanfiction did. Apparently the title and summary was not 'suitable' for all readers and I suppose my T-Rating means nothing and that I'm suppose to have a G-rating summary regardless of that fact.  
Personally I found nothing in it to violate that, however, I might take all my books down when I've got time. Fanfiction doesn't deserve it. Maybe I'll shift everything to wattpad. It's clearly a better option now."**

Just so you know, i love you guys too much to leave, i just said that cuz i was angry. Hopefully i will post the new chapter soon. Sadly I need to re-read the book to rememeber where i left it.

Love you all,

Zoya


End file.
